A Quest Revisited
by Alchemist-of-Genesis
Summary: A troubled soul seeks retribution and begins his quest anew. A new chapter is upturned in the never ending woes that sum up his life. Many seek the "Sword of Salvation's" revival which may have already stirred. Azure are the nightmares that haunt him.-AOG
1. A New Begining

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Caliber 2 or Zelda: Ocarina of Time or Zelda: Twilight Princess

A Quest Revisited

The beginning

* * *

'No that can't be.' 

'Its not possible.'

'I made sure of it when I destroyed that creature.'

'The Soul Edge is no more.'

* * *

**_Hyrule Castle _**

The Ocarina of Time transported me back to the Chapel of Hyrule. I could still feel each of the Ocarina's magic stringed notes as they resonated through me. As soon as I saw the pedestal a deep sense of nostalgia went through me.

"I can finally live out my childhood," I sighed aloud.

I grabbed at the blade strapped to my shoulders and with precise movement I held it up in front of me. I watched in awe as the sight of it amazed me. I never really took the time to see the brilliant patterns adorning it. The wonderful horizontal and vertical patterns adding to its beauty.

That's when my eye came to rest on the Triforce symbol adding to its serene presence which I felt every time in battle. It gave me the courage to win those almost impossible battles.

Here it was, the end of my journey. I had fought numerous foes, some more arrogant than others. The trials I faced would all be worth it to see my homeland at peace once again. To go home to and see loved ones would be a welcomed blessing.

'Ilia..'

Without further ado I then held the hilt of my mighty blade known as the Master Sword, pointed it downwards and positioned it over the pedestal.

'Its now or never,'

Oh how I would later come to resent this thought .

Just then I placed the sword in its pedestal closing my eyes. Upon opening them I realized I wasn't my ten-year old self.

'What? How could this be? Why hasn't my appearance changed? Why...could it be? No.'

My grip on the sword tightened. The bangs on my face kept my eyes hidden and before I knew it I was thrusting the blade time and time again into the pedestal hoping just hoping that my journey was at an end.

"Why...I...I defeated Ganondorf who plagued this land only to find out he was but a puppet of that shard."

By this time tears started to stream my face.

My eternal suffering would continue.

"I then traveled to that world and vanquished that sword. What more do I have to do? Must I be a slave to the Triforce?"

Here I am on my knees whimpering like a child. How pathetic I must seem.

"**Stop Crying Fool."**

Hearing that I quickly stood up and grabbed the sword from the ground, which must have fallen during my charade, and the shield from my back waiting to face the intrusion.

"Show yourself," I called out.

Out from the shadows came a figure in black and grey attire similar to my own. Then its face came into view, a face I knew all to well.

"What are you thinking setting foot on sacred ground," I shouted at it.

"**Look at what you've become Link. You're barely fit to hold that sword."**

"I thought I killed you last time. Who or what are you?"

"**If you're referring to the incident at the water temple you are sadly mistaken. That was but a shadow clone of myself as to who I really am. I am but the embodiment of darkness that resides within you." **spoke the voice once again.

At this point I couldn't take it anymore so I lunged at him attempting to rip open his throat. My strike never met flesh as he appeared behind me grabbing my arms making me drop both my blade and sword.

"**Calm down. I'm not here to kill you, I was once human you know," **spoke the creature.

"Liar," I gritted under my teeth.

"**You might not believe it, you were probably too young to remember, you were an infant of a pair,"**

"What?" I questioned.

"**There was an invasion of Gerudo who with their leader Ganondorf invaded the city and castle. The leader stepped into a chamber in the courtyard that lead to..."**

Just then memories of my past assaulted my mind as I began to lose myself into the darkness swarming before my eyes.

_A much smaller version of Link could be seen in the courtyard playing with a wooden sword. The edge of his sword pointed to a rather annoyed girl with blonde hair sprawled on the ground._

_"Ok I get it you win Link!" exclaimed the girl heaving. _

_"Sorry, I guess I kinda went a little to far," said Link shyly while rubbing the back of his neck._

_"Oh its okay," said the now smiling girl._

_"You were... um.. you did okay Zelda," said the somewhat nervous boy._

_"Why, thank you Link," stated a now blushing Zelda._

_"It looks like its going to rain," added Link._

_"Help me put away the training gear Zel," asked Link._

_"Aww but that's no fun," said Zelda with a small pout._

_"Ok, fine. I'll do it by myself." sighed the boy._

_"Thank you Link." with that said she ran up to the boy and kissed him on the cheek and ran inside the castle._

_After gathering all the sparring equipment he looked up at the sky, blush still adorning his cheek._

_'That was a good practice,' thought Link. _

_Black clouds could be seen in the distance._

'_Better go inside before it rains. What's that?'_

_A shimmering red object seemed to be falling into the horizon._

_He entered the castle looking for his parents. _

_The castle was a big place and Link wasn't keen on the directions he got from patrolling guards. Finally following directions from the senior guard he was met with his destination __Master's Wing__. There was a whole wing dedicated to his family who were bearers of the Triforce of Courage. Just then he heard his mother and father's voices coming from his parents room._

"_Tell him?"_

"_Yes."_

"_No, how do you think he'll take it?"_

"_I know but.."_

"_He's just a child,"_

"_Oh Link darling, how are you?"_

"_I'm fine Mother but..."_

_Just then bells could be heard chiming loudly._

"_No, it can't be."_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I have to go Dear," said the father. He wore a sad expression on his face knowing this would be the last time he would see his family._

"_Son, grow up and be as strong as me your father," with that he hugged his son and turned to his wife and said, "I love you both."_

_With that said he told his son and wife to stay hidden and kissed his wife goodbye. _

"_Be strong Link,"_

"_Yes father I will." Link replied._

_With that said his father left grabbing his hylian shield from off the wall and the sword behind it._

_A few moments later Link's mother told him to be safe and not follow her. She crept out of the room hoping he was still around the corner. She the turned towards the room and lifted her hands to which a glowing light appeared. _

_"This'll keep my little son safe,"_

_Little did she know little Link had indeed crossed before the barrier was set up and was indeed following her._

"_He couldn't be trying to seal it," said the mother out loud._

_She caught up to her husband and said, "You'll need help sealing the entrance."_

"_What? Go back. I can do this alone. Go be with our son," said the husband. _

"_Were in this together remember, and our son is safe I put up a barrier before I left," little did she know that Link was still keeping a close tab on her._

"_Okay," replied the husband._

_Link followed them into the courtyard where they entered a chamber that lead into a room with the Triforce symbol adorning the floor. Link then quickly hid in the shadows of the room._

_Link watched as both mother and father placed their hands over the symbol on the floor. Beams shot from their hands into the ground. The symbol on the floor seemed to be dissipating. Just then one of the beams faded and eventually stopped._

"_What's wrong?" asked the wife._

_To her horror she looked towards her husband and noticed a blade protruding from his stomach showering the floor in blood._

_'Daddy!'_

_When she looked she saw the cause. There stood a tanned man with evil eyes glaring at her and holding the hilt of the blade which caused her husband so much pain._

"_Pathetic," the man snarled._

_Still alive the husband peered to the corner of the room and saw his son, with that his eyes widened._

"_I..I... ugh I.." was all he could say before..._

"_Father!" shouted his son running from the corner._

_Out of nowhere his mother grabbed him and restrained him from going to his father._

"_Flee the castle and take Link, I'll hold him here. Go!" shouted the father to his wife._

"_I..I,"_

"_Go..please," replied the father._

_The mother took Link in her arms and carried him out of the chamber. The last Link saw and heard of his Father was him say " I love you," and with that he grabbed the sword that was still impaled in him within his hands, the Triforce glowing on both his hands could be seen, and holding the blade in place allowing his son and wife to escape._

"_No, Father!" Link yelled as he was being dragged away by his mother into the sewers that lead out of the castle._

_**Later on**_

_Link looked towards the sky as he saw the symbol of the Triforce in the air. Presently, they were on a horse fleeing the castle being chased by a band of Gerudo who their leader had sent after them._

_They made it into the forest trying to lose their pursuers._

_Just then they were surrounded by Gerudo. The biggest of them kicked the horse into ground, afterward he continued beating the mother and horse into the ground. Link had fortunately landed away from them. They then set their sights on the boy. Just then a blinding flash came from the boy's arm and dissipated._

_Out of nowhere roots shot up from the ground and into the Gerudo each of the tips of the roots being painted with blood._

_The boy then made his way over to his mother._

"_Mother, wake up, wake up," said the tear stricken boy._

"_Help him," breathed out the mother to the forest._

_A slightly perturbed rancher came and saw the horrific sight._

* * *

"**You remember now don't you," uttered the figure.**

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" I shouted.

Tears could be seen flowing on the ground before me.

"Who...who are you really?" I asked.

"**The secret your parents kept from you. When you were born I was doomed to life in the shadows of your mind. Somehow the legend of old, prophesied one birth to our parents when it was known that there was two inside mother, the Triforce didn't want that so it then fused are bodies into one. It was luck that they made me the prisoner of your mind instead of it being the other way around and made me the sin. Eventually I found a way out. As for names I'm fond of the name Auron."**

"But how come they let him in the castle after that?"

"**Oh, you mean Ganondorf, that night a thick miasma blanketed the castle and made them forget the night and the lineage known as Masters."**

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"**I simply wanted to warn you about the sword. It threatens both our existence."**

"I finished it already," I stated.

"**It has survived,"**

As I came to ponder this, the entrance of the chapel opened and my shadow disappeared leaving me alone with this new presence. A woman clad in a white dress stood before the door.

"Zelda," I said.

In a matter of seconds Zelda ran towards me and wrapped her arms around me.Ifelt exhausted at that point so much that I didn't even notice her caressing my face with her hand that is until she started to kiss my cheek while simultaneously leaving wet trails leading to my mouth.

"Zelda I'm sorry but I don't..." was all I could muster before she took hold of my tunic and started pulling me towards her.

"Don't worry Link everything will be alright," she stated in a lust filled voice.

"Zelda I..I. can't condone in this type of activity with you. You are the Princess and I am but a.." I never got to finish as she moved her other hand to the back of my head and kissed me. I was shocked so much that I just stood their and stared into her eyes that's when I realized something and backed away.

"How did you get the shard?" I asked in a cold demeanor.

Her eyes were filled with unsatiable lust and glowed with a red shimmer.

"I'm sorry Link, but now I'm going to have to kill you." she said with a seductive tone.

"I don't have time for this, FAROE'S WIND," I shouted.

Zelda was then blasted away by what seemed to be a gust of wind.

After that Zelda came at me with more ferociousness and grabbed at my throat suspending me in midair.

"You should of let me have my way. Now instead of letting you die peacefully in my arms, you'll now have to suffer my wrath."

How ironic, the person I would come to respect and pledge my allegiance to will now end my life. Maybe now I can finally rest.

"_Be strong Link," _said a voice within me.

Gathering just enough power to knock her unconscious in my left hand I sent her sprawling to the ground, I then placed my hand in front of her and a beam of light shot through her making something metal clang on the ground. A method I had once used on merchants and villagers that had the fragments of the shard possessing them. I took the fragment and placed it in my pouch. Its aura trying to overcome me only to be silenced by the Master Sword its own aura could be seen emanating from where I dropped it.

"What happened?" asked a seemingly tired Zelda waking up from a temporary unconscious state.

Brought out of my reverie I replied with, "The shards of that evil sword still exist. I must relinquish it of its life and finally be through with it, with this being said I must travel to that other world to do so,"

When I finished gathering all my belongings I took out the ocarina. Just as I was about to put my lips on the mouthpiece I was interrupted by Zelda gripping at my arm.

I turned to Zelda seeing a foreign sense of pleading in her eyes.

"No. You mustn't. Our world is safe from peril you don't have to go there." stated the now crying Zelda.

" You fought to hard I...I just.."

"I must," with that I brought the mouthpiece closer to my lips and played the Song of Time which in the past had lead me to travel across space and time.

I could feel myself fading already from this reality. I just couldn't bring myself to say goodbye to her. Suddenly the images around me began to blur as I departed this world. As my sight began to refocus the images around me began to get clearer.

I looked around seeing a chapel similar to the one back home. It held a sense of nostalgia in reminding me of my homeland. Beautiful statues could be seen adorning pillars and the walls. I was amazed to say the least. The last time I came to this world I had never ventured to this place, I usually tried to keep to myself denying people in this world who wanted to offer me help. Well there was this one persistent woman that went by name of Xiangua. It seemed as if she could sense the shard I had hidden but was somewhat confused. It was good to know that the pouch I had held some resistance against the malevolent force.

The woman had once confronted me in a bar demanding that I go ahead and spar with her. She seemed a bit tipsy judging by the pupils of her eyes. Ignoring her I turned to see the bartender looking at me intently and ordered a glass of milk.

I noticed something to the left of me slump onto a stool next to me. I continued drinking my beverage until I felt something grasp my shoulders. Looking to my left I noticed the woman from earlier her arm hanging onto my back.

Disrupted from my personal space I began to back away. This only caused her hand to slide down my back and rest at my waist. Her other hand began to circle my stomach which she then connected her fingers. Out of the corner of my I could see a strange man holding a rod glaring at me. This person seemed to be traveling with this woman judging by their somewhat similar clothes.

"Come on, tell me where it is and I can make it worth your while," said the woman.

She began whispering in my ear until someone said, "That's enough Xiangua." The person was the man from earlier. "Where is the shard?" said the man. Xiangua then started untangling herself from me, she sure took her time.

Grunting I said, "What do you take me for?" Getting up and leaving the money for the drink I made for the exit but was stopped as a rod blocked my entrance. The hood of my cloak still covering my head I went for the blade attached to my back. Grasping it firmly I unsheathed it and waved it before them.

They stared at my blade in awe. Xiangua came up to me and asked, "Who are you?"

Sheathing the blade I turned and walked to the exit. Stopping before I reached for the door I said, "Link, and I'll let you know one thing. The sword must be destroyed." With that said I exited the bar.

On my travels through cities I had never heard of such a place as this. I had been told that a female warrior prayed here who had been deemed as the chosen one of the gods here, who was also married to a Forge Master named Roth no Rothio it was Rothion I believe.

Hearing footsteps I turned around only to be knocked down unconscious by what seemed as the hilt of a blade.

_**

* * *

**_

"Cassandra! I didn't tell you to knock him out. You were just suppose to stun him,"

"I know Sophitia but.." said Cassandra before being interrupted.

"Now we're going to have to treat his possible concussion," said an annoyed Sophitia.

Out of nowhere images of her past began to flash through her mind.

"_What are you doing Rothion?" asked a bewildered Sophitia. _

"_This is to much Sophitia I can't put the children in harms way any longer no matter what the gods say. I also know about your infatuation with 'him'," stated Rothion. _

"_You can't take them. Please don't go they're my children." uttered a now sobbing Sophitia. _

"_Its to risky."_

"_Bye Sophitia."_

"Sophitia are you.." uttered Cassandra before Sophitia interrupted.

"Its okay I'm fine," said Sophitia broken out of her reverie.

* * *

'Where am I?' Upon opening my eyes I noticed a blurry figure. It began to get clearer. When my eyes fully refocused I saw an image of beauty. There above me was a woman tending to what seemed to be a wound on my forehead. She had long flowing hair. I was simply enraptured by her beauty. 

Just then her eyes came to rest on my face. I began to panic thinking she saw my ears and would think I'm some sort of demon, so I went to grab at my hood attempting to cover my ears. In the confusion I knocked the hands that seemed to be bracing her over me. As she lost balance her hands fell to the side.

Closing my eyes expecting her to fall on me I felt no force on me that is until her forehead land on top of mine. Looking up I noticed blush adorning her cheeks and for a few minutes she began to stare at my eyes as if peering into my soul. Growing uncomfortable I said, "Um Miss do you mind?"

"Oh sorry," she said getting up.

Shaking off her previous embarrassment she said with a serious tone, "Upon searching your items we found a fragment of Soul Edge. Explain yourself."

Awoken from my stupor I stated simply, "I must destroy it."

'He's only a child he's probably no older than Cassandra,' "You must not tamper around with forces you are not prepared to handle. Go back to your family I'm sure they miss you."

"No, my homeland, I must protect it." said the boy.

"Just go back to your family and do not pursue the blade. Many have tried and died."stated Sophitia.

I soon got up from the position I was in and said in a cold tone, "I will not desist in my quest, as for my family..." "I understand then." she said. Relief washed over me. "I'm sorry to say I cannot allow you to continue your quest." With that the relief I once felt evaporated.

Just as I began to collect my thoughts a short blade was brought to my neck. My life was finally at an end, all that I've worked for would all be for naught, 'I'm sorry Zelda, Malon, Saria, Navi, and Ilia. I just wasn't strong enough.'

"I'm sorry," she began to say. Just as her sword began to draw blood a thought began to circulate in my head.

'_Be strong.'_

In a fluid motion I back-flipped off the bed and landed in a fighting stance. I noticed my weapons in the corner of the room. Just then the warrior lunged at me missing me as I sidestepped out of the way and struck her back with the palm of my hand.

As I began to look around the room I noticed it appeared to be a small bakery. Pastries lining the shelves and sweet bread adorned display shelves. I made my way over to my weapons and began collecting them.

"Your not going anywhere," came a voice behind me, the tip of blade pressing into the back of my neck. Surprised I turned around and faced what seemed to be a younger version of the other warrior.

Except this one seemed to have shorter blonde hair and was a bit taller.

"Look I have no quarrel with either of you I just wish to..."

"Shut up demon."

Apparently my hood shifted to expose my ears. I knew people wouldn't take to kindly to my presence here. My first experience here reminded me well enough of that. I didn't think they would assume I'm some sort of demon.

"Wait!" I tried to reason.

"Silence!" said the same woman earlier tending to my wounds positioning her sword in front of me.

Apparently I didn't hit her hard enough to knock her out completely.

Then out of nowhere lightning cracked around me sending both women to the ground.

"Cease," came a voice above me landing to my side facing both of the warriors on the ground.

The figure next to me seemed really strange. It wore a mask and had a strange sword based weapon. What really amazed me were the gears and gadgets that seemed to make out its arm. Truly this person seemed to be a peddler of some sorts.

"What are you doing Yoshimitsu? Can't you see we're in the middle of something," said the long-haired woman from before.

"Do you not know who this is? This warrior was the one that shattered the blade?" he said pointing in my direction.

"That can't be," uttered the short haired woman on the ground.

"That isn't possible. I still feel the blade's presence." said the long haired woman.

"True Sophitia, he wasn't able to shatter it completely. There is something about the blade he uses." Pause "It frightens Soul Edge," stated Yoshimitsu.

So this was the warrior chosen by the gods I had heard about. I wasn't expecting to see her so soon.

"What you speak of is not true." said the long haired woman.

_**Exiting Link's P.O.V.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Sophitia, this was the person at the chapel the one that..."

I turned to the warrior in green, so he was the one that killed him.

Suddenly my knees began to buckle. My sight became foggy as images from my past began to assault my mind.

_A heavy rain enveloped the room coming from a large gaping hole in the ceiling. Not a sign of life could be heard, all seemed calm._

_Two warriors could be seen in the distance with their swords drawn. Both taking short labored breaths. One of the warriors dressed in what seemed to be a tunic of sorts wielding a glowing blade. While the other appeared to have a suit of armor, clutching a wound on his side while his other hand held a massive sword._

"_I'm sorry," said the warrior in the tunic._

"_Don't be," responded the one composed of armor_

"_I can finally rest," said the armor clad warrior and with that his sword sunk into the ground making him kneel on the ground. The vicious looking sword began to crack along the point of the sword coming across the eye that adorned it until finally the sword fragmented and broke completely leaving the warrior in armor to fall to the ground._

_The other warrior in the tunic withdrew his weapons. He seemed to be gathering energy in his right hand and then struck the broken weapon. The shards seemed to be dissolving and faded into oblivion._

_A young woman could be seen watching the scene in awe. Truly amazed she got closer to inspect what just happened. She had sensed the Soul Edge's power diminishing. She saw the strange warrior in the tunic fading away from reality. This gave her ample opportunity to investigate the battle scene that took place._

_Looking to her left she saw what seemed to be a lifeless corpse. Upon getting closer she saw the body trembling and watched as the helmet of the warrior fell off and when a lightning bolt flashed overhead revealing golden locks cascading across his torso, a feeling of dread over took her._

"_So..Sophitia I'm s..sorry I couldn't resist its power." said the man on the ground._

_Rushing to his side Sophitia tried to make him hang on to whatever bit of life he had knowing it would just be borrowed time._

"_My only regret is not telling you..." thus was the last utterance of the now dead warrior._

_Her salt tears blending in the rain hitting the lifeless corpse that laid in her arms succumbing into the darkness._

"_Siegfried!" came the scream of the woman clutching onto the corpse._

_In the corner of her eye she saw something shoot up into the sky. She wouldn't care now for now was her time of mourning._

_**Exiting P.O.V.'s**_

* * *

"No," came the cry of the bedridden warrior. Waking up from unconsciousness she got a look of her surroundings.

"What happened?" asked the warrior to no one in particular.

"You fainted," answered a voice to her left.

Remembering what had transpired Sophitia tried to get up only to be pushed down by her sister.

"Save your breath Sister, Link declined Yoshimitsu's offer."

"Link? Offer?"

"While you were out cold the warrior we were facing gripped his sword with both hands and struck the ground and said.

(Cassandra recounting the events)

"I've had enough of this," said the warrior in green. He then pulled his sword from the ground gathering the attention of the still standing warriors and attempted to walk out of the entrance until he was stopped by the two warriors.

"Wait boy." stated Yoshimitsu.

Stopping Link looked forward at both of them asking, "What do you want?"

"Apparently Soul Edge is still alive. We would like to ask you to join us in search for it." said Yoshimitsu.

"Who are you people?" asked the boy.

"This is Cassandra and my name is Yoshimitsu and the woman on the ground is Sophitia. We require your assistance in searching for the blade," stated Yoshimitsu.

The warrior in green looked down to the floor and then returned his gaze to both of the warriors his eyes covered by the bangs of his hair and simply said, "No, Thanks."

Just as he was about to leave, Cassandra called out.

"What's your name."

Smirking he turned his gaze towards Cassandra and said,

"Link."

Just as he said his name he began to fade out of the room.

"Wait," came the voice of Cassandra.

It was all for naught for the boy had already disappeared. Tomorrow they would start their journey together eventually gathering help from the people that helped them previously.

* * *

"So tomorrow we venture off," asked Sophitia.

"Yes," came Cassandra's answer.

* * *

The had to adjust the story for future chapters.

Feel free to review.

Next Chapter Titled:

Another Warrior Clad in Green


	2. Another Warrior Clad In Green

Another Warrior Clad In Green

* * *

Just as I stretched the bowstring back past my forearm I noticed that it seemed as if my prey was alerted of my presence. Upon examining the bore I could make out the strange patterns crisscrossing its fur. I had to make this shot now or risk having it get away. 1...2... Just as I stretched the bowstring past my shoulder blade, two piglets came out of the brush joining their mother in foraging. Putting the arrow back into the quiver on my back I got up and started to take my leave.

Turning around I sighed to myself, "Maybe I'll try fishing next time." Just then I heard a loud blood curdling screech behind me. Turning back I saw something that rivaled the horrors of Hylian folklore. My gaze was on the ground looking at the dead piglet that seemed to be drained of its innards, it's intestines stained the ground with a brownish pink.

Swallowing the vomit that rose threatening to release from my mouth, my gaze traveled to the left to what seemed to be a circle shaped weapon. Looking up I saw the source. Standing in front of me was what seemed to be a woman draining the other piglet of its insides. Just then the mother began charging at the strange woman at a fast pace.

The woman then lazily picked up the blade to her side and lifted it with ease and sliced the bore in half with excellent precision. Putting the blade back into the ground the woman continued her feast. Upon getting a closer look she appeared to be draped in green and purple _short_ attire.

'How could something that beaut...' Brought out of my reverie I noticed her peering at me intently.

The woman then just dropped the piglet onto the ground. She started to approach me, her rather large bust moving with each step. Before I could reach for the sword on my back the woman rushed me and tackled me to the blood soaked terrain. Straddling my waist she began to reach for my throat. Just as she was about to make contact with my skin she suddenly lowered her hand and grabbed a tuft of my tunic in her hand and pulled me up to face her. Our noses were so close to each other I could hear her breath becoming louder and louder.

"Get off of me!" I shouted. But to no avail she kept on staring into my eyes. I could see the sweat glistening off of her slender shaped face. Her face was stained with blood from the piglets she had just killed. The blood on her chin had started to prickle onto my neck. Her face started to get closer to mine.

'Oh Nayru'

'She's getting closer to me. Was this thing suppose to be some sort of succubus?'

I was told by Rusl one day that in the dead of night beautiful women would come into towns and rape young men then kill them when they were finish with them. These women were suppose to be female demons trying to quench their lust.

Summing all the strength I could I tried to squirm out of her grasp but to no avail her weight seemed to be unusually heavy. That is when I realized something, she wreaked of Soul Edge. That dark energy seemed to be weighing her down immensely.

Just then she pulled me closer enveloping her lips with mine. I could feel the copper like substance dripping down my throat. When I did not reciprocate the kiss she got angry and curled her fingers around my head and kissed me harder. The disgusting taste of flesh and blood mixed with her saliva was like acid. My hands were crushed under her legs. She then started to rip apart the tunic I was wearing only to be stopped by the chain mail. While she was momentarily distracted I gathered enough energy and then bucked her off.

"I just wanted to play," she crooned.

'Somehow I doubt that.'

Performing a back flip in midair I withdrew my sword from it's scabbard. I then took the shield from my back and got into a fighting stance. As the succubus recovered, it dashed for it's blade and started charging towards me. Bracing against her attacks with my shield I could feel the metal vibrations moving across the metal and the leather of the shield and to my arm as she swung. Each strike could've been a death dealing blow. Noticing her pace slacken I opened a pouch on the belt strapped to my torso and pulled out a bomb. I then brought the fuse across one of my leather gloved hands. The friction was enough to light the bomb, after lighting it I threw it at the ground before her.

This ended up in disheveling the ground and rotting masses around her causing her to be blown backwards which also ended in creating a haze of smoke. Before she could recover, my blade appeared under her neck. The haze started to clear, she was now at my mercy.

"What are you waiting for? Finish me!" screamed the woman.

"No," I stated calmly.

Placing my sword back in its scabbard I then put my hand in her front of her. Tightening my knuckles hard, light began to seep through them. The shards seemed to be screaming in agony judging by the intensity of the metal pitch vibrating loudly.

Collecting the shards that had just fallen to the ground due to the light pushing out the shards I took my leave. I could hear her sputtering as if the shards were her lifeline. Just then I felt something wet on my leg, when I looked back to see what it was, I saw the woman attaching herself to my leg sobbing.

"Don't leave Master!"

'Master?'

"What?'

"You are my new master."

"But.."

"You...are...my...master."

Pushing her off my leg I said, "No!"

"I'm no one's master,"

This only made her sob more. She then neared her sword and grasped it firmly in her hands. Running to her I knocked the blade out of her hands and gripped her shoulders.

"You mustn't." I stated.

"You're free to move around as you please, Miss." I said.

She seemed to nod a bit so then I let go and started to turn around only to be stopped by the woman grabbing at my tunic.

"Its Tira," she said smiling. This one being an earnest smile.

Returning the smile I said, "Link."

Reaching up she grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me closer until resting her lips against mine. I started to pull back only to lose myself to the kiss, after a few seconds I could feel her tongue entering my mouth. I then felt her arm slide across my back and leave my body completely.

Exiting Link's P.O.V.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"U-u-ugh.." An immense pressure wracked through Link's stomach. Looking down he saw the cause.

"Wh-why?" Link gasped.

Tira's arm was outstretched with a fist against his stomach.

"You, fool." was the last thing he heard before fading into unconsciousness.

* * *

Hope to see more Reviews.

Should this be a harem?

Next Chapter: Fu Ma no more


	3. Fu Ma No More

1**For those who are wondering, I merged concepts from both Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess. **

Fu Ma No More

_A running boy could be seen running to the village of Ordon with an ocarina clasped in his hand smiling all the while. The boy ran and ran, jumping over rocks and tall grass, with the combined weight of his shield and sheathed sword this task should have been impossible. Not letting the combined weight hinder his pace he journeyed on. _

_Finally, he reached the village only stopping before he reached the jolly mayor who was looking up at the moon and seemed to be in deep thought._

"_Ilia, do you know where she is?"_

_His face hardened and he spoke, "She's at the pond but..." Before he could finish the boy was off on his own. He could hear the crickets and other chirps of the forest that he had missed, their sonnet did wonderful things for his ears. He wondered how he could've missed her upon entering the village but pushed that thought aside as he came across a clearing._

_He noticed something strange, bramble covered the entrance to the pond. He could hear her sweet melodic voice whispering in the night. He couldn't take it anymore his growing desire for the woman was too much so he then reached for the bramble in front of him and tore through it with ease._

_He then saw the woman he was searching for standing in the water amidst the darkness. He then raised an eyebrow as he saw her leaning down into a figure in front of her that seemed to be quivering. Not to be deterred from his goal he got closer and spoke out._

"_Ilia, I did it, I saved Hyrule and that world too. Do you know what this means? No more traveling, no more being away from you, we can finally be together..." _

_Stopping his stride he looked forward and stared in awe at the disturbing sight in front of him. There stood his love in the moonlight kissing what appeared to be a small boy. As the boy was brought into the moonlight, his identity was revealed._

"_Collin."_

"_Ilia, what are you doing?" half shouted and half asked Link._

_Brought out of her reverie she turned around and to her horror faced an angry Link. It was as if he was staring right into her soul. Collin seemed to be staring right into the sky and seemed to be in shock. It was as if she shot an arrow into Link's heart._

"_Why?" asked Link_

"_You were gone and I needed someone to..." she answered and trailed off._

"_But why with him. Why with this..this kid?" he asked again._

"_I.I.."_

"_You truly disgust me," and with that he was off disappearing into the night, tears streaming his face._

"U-u-ugh," uttered a now awake Link, streams apparent on his face. Looking across his surroundings he noticed he seemed to be in a cell of sorts. The walls were ridden with holes and mice scurried in and out between the bars of his cell as if mocking him. 'That dream it seemed so..' thought Link before he was interrupted by a soft patter of footsteps nearing his cell.

He was sore all over his body, he probably didn't have the energy to even pick up his scabbard.

'Damn,' "Poison," he groaned

The footsteps stopped and he was sure he knew who it was.

"Time to play," crooned a voice.

The succubus. Looking at the figure that opened the bars to his cell he backed up to the wall farthest from the entrance. Her steps became louder as if a prelude to his rape. Hunched against the wall with no energy whatsoever he stared at the woman in green attire approaching ever slowly. Her hand slowly outstretched.

Link's P.O.V.

Flinching, I awaited her hand, but when it didn't come I looked up to see someone clutching the succubus's arm with one hand. There stood a warrior of sorts clad in whitish silver armor. The armor seemed to cover the warriors forearms, shoulders, and legs. Looking into the puddle before me I could see the eyes of the warrior which held a strange comfort and beauty. The warrior also wore a face mask covering the warrior's mouth and had long flowing hair. It looked as if there were two scabbards on the warrior's back. The warrior then threw the succubus down to the ground with the same hand, and assumed a fighting stance, and said, "Are you ready?"

The succubus just smirked and took out her blade that seemed to come out of nowhere. The succubus then started to rush the warrior. Just as she was about to make contact the warrior then sidestepped and the succubus fell to the floor. The warrior just let out a feminine laugh as if to annoy the succubus. The succubus got mad and then rushed the warrior again, this time she made contact with the warrior's armor. The warrior then just shrugged that off, seemingly bored she took out two blades from their respective scabbards and then disappeared.

"U..u...u...ugh," grunted the succubus.

Looking to my left I saw the warrior knock the succubus unconscious to the ground. The warrior then placed her weapons over the succubus. Glowing metal seemed to come out of the succubus and into the warrior's hand. Managing the strength to stand up I made my way over to the warrior.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem," answered the warrior.

As the warrior took off the mask I looked upon the warrior's face. I was surprised to say the least, but standing before me was an image of beauty that could rival the goddesses.

Looking away I said, "My name is Link."

"Taki," uttered the beautiful warrior.

"You can sense the shards?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied.

I noticed a shimmer in her eye.

"I followed the shard with my blades and they lead me to this location. You're in the dungeon of the Azure Knight." she stated.

Looking down I felt a bit of remorse. If only I could've separated the two entities, if only I tried harder.

'If only I was stronger,' the thought echoed through my mind. Glancing at her I noticed her face had hardened.

'_**You can get stronger'**_

'No!'

"You mustn't continue your journey," stated Taki.

Her words had me uttering a phrase I picked up so long ago, "There is no turning back!"

'_**Give into temptation'**_

"So be it!"

'I mustn't die,' I repeated the mantra over and over in my mind.

I managed to see her blurred movements toward me. In a fluid motion I flanked left with what so little energy I had left. As I was about to make my way over to the scabbard lying on the floor, I was knocked down by a kick in the ribs. Forcing me to lie down on my back, she straddled my stomach and held one of her blades to my neck and peered into my eyes.

'_**Fall prey to my will and you will become stronger.'**_

'The voice. I mustn't believe it, I can't let it take control.'

Then for what seemed to be a moment my resistance faltered and I succumbed to the voice.

End Link's POV


	4. Demon Within

1Demon Within

The straddled warrior began to convulse wildy as if on fire. The warrior's eyes turned from a soft blue to a malicious looking yellow. His skin turned to an ash color and lastly his canines grew an inch longer.

"Hh-hh-hhu- ggget offfff me," growled the creature.

"W-w-what are you?" asked the woman.

A pool of dark energy seemed to surround him as if emanating from him. Taki began looking at her blade and felt a strange feeling of lust emanating from it growing as the energy pulsated. Taki's mind was just then assaulted with a barrage of images.

_A young man running to his love._

_Only to see her in the arms of another._

_A young man faced with having to cut down his comrade._

_A youth in his prime is sent yet on another adventure._

_A youth denies the princess in favor of another. _

_The youth comes to visit the princess only to see her cutting herself in front of a box._

_The box contains two wooden swords._

_A boy being chased by a wolf-like creature._

_The boy running until he can't take it anymore he reverts to the most savagery of ways._

_The wolf is dead with teeth marks all over it's body._

_The boy is fed._

_The wolf's pups go hungry._

_A mother screamed out as they pummeled her._

_A boy crying telling his mom she'll be alright._

_Her saying goodbye._

Taki screamed out in pain as if the memories had scorched her. This gave the creature under her ample opportunity to flip her over and which it did. The creature straddled her and stared into her eyes. It then began to caress her cheek with a clawlike finger and then it started to move it's finger lower until it touched her lips and started to trace them.

Despite her situation Taki's cheek turned a rosy pinkish color. Out of nowhere he reached for her throat and began to squeeze.

"L-l-let g-go. Have mercy," uttered a scared Taki.

"**Mercy," **growled the creature.

The creature then laughed and stood up still clutching Taki's throat and threw her to the floor. Getting nearer to Taki the creature just looked at her.

"**Your eyes," **moaned the creature.

The creature paused in mid-step and began to convulse as before.

"Mother," was the last thing Link said before fading off into unconsciousness.

The female warrior gripped her neck to check for broken bones and concluded that the boy was a fierce opponent in battle. She began to feel sympathy for the boy having an insight of what turmoil the boy had faced. Never able to enjoy the simplicity of life, always having to save people who look down on you, being betrayed by a loved one. This boy has suffered trials that should've been handed to others.

Just then a howl could be heard in the distance. Getting up and gathering her thoughts she began to make her way toward the exit. Looking at the boy she stopped and knew she couldn't let the others find him. She threw him over her shoulder and made her way out of the dungeon.

Link's POV

Waking up, I was faced with the stars in the night sky. It felt as if I was at home again, yet sadly I was not. Looking to my left I saw the woman from earlier gazing at the sky, seemingly lost in the beauty of the stars.

"Why?" I grunted.

The woman just seemed unfazed.

"Why?" I asked with more force.

"I don't know," she answered.

Getting up from the stump I seemed to be perched on I looked at her.

"Keep your pity. I don't need it. The sword must be destroyed."

I then walked to the stump opposite of the one I was sitting on that held my weapons on it. Looking around I noticed that I was in a clearing. Strapping the equipment to my body I noticed through puddles that littered the ground that she was eyeing me intently. As I made my way to leave I was interrupted.

"You remind me of myself,"

From then on I didn't know how it happened but we became traveling companions. She said she needed my help in finding the shards. She sought their demise as well. She had told me of a traveling party made up of a young woman and a male seeking the fragmented metal for their own ends.

Upon entering a village called Udon we heard from the villagers that there was an eye that could move on its own volition. How idiotic does that sound not to mention that some other people said it collects pieces of Soul Edge.

'_How wrong I would be.'_

End Link's POV

_Just outside Udon_

Link stood there outside of his tent staring up at the sky with a look of uncertainty. He was actually getting kind of desperate. It had been three weeks since he had heard any kind of information about the cursed metal. He was actually considering going after what the villagers said about the eye. He would later consult this with Taki in the morning.

Trying to clear his mind he took out the ocarina out of a fold in his tunic. He began to play the instrument with such vigor that he even surprised himself. Holding out long notes that seemed to be held forever and playing with such accuracy than had ever been witnessed on such an archaic wind instrument.

Waking, Taki could see the orange hues coloring the sky and something else out of her tent. She could see the sun shining on what appeared to be a fast moving river. Looking out at the sun from the cliff their camp was on she could heard a loud but soft melodic tune being played. Such music highlighted the beautiful morning. Listening from her spot in the tent she began to follow it until she got to the source.

'Surely, he hadn't been playing all night.'

A summer breeze rolled across the tall grass in which they were situated in. As the last note was played, silence befell Link. The only noise that could be heard was the howl of the wind roaring louder as if it wanted an encore.

Linked sighed to himself. 'Its been three weeks and a day and still no sign of the damn shards of Soul Edge the fabled 'Heroes Weapon.' Things aren't progressing as I would have liked.'

Link then gazed across the clearing, his gaze finally settling on group of a ravens overhead. Losing interest his gaze faltered to his right hand and with horror he noticed the same aura from before; leaking out of his fingers. Clutching his right hand with his left he made it into a fist as he noticed his partner staring across the clearing.

Turning away he put on his gloves, he packed away his ocarina and turned to his traveling companion and spoke. "This is where are paths differ."

Starting to blush Taki looked to the left and said, "What do you mean? Has your quest for the blade's destruction faltered?"

"No not at all. Its just I have to do this by myself."

"Don't say that. I can help you, just let me." argued Taki taking hold of his hand.

Trying to break free from her grasp he spoke out, "Please, stop this Taki. I don't want to make this any harder than it already is."

"Then, just don't leave." cried Taki.

She was inches from his face begging him to stay, only to have him stare down to his left. That is until his eyes bugged out and he could feel something soft across his lips. Feeling himself being lost in her beauty he began to reciprocate the action a bit, that is until he noticed something peculiar.

Taki knew it was a pathetic plea for him to stay. She felt his arms go around her waist. Feeling success she opted to deepen the kiss. All was for naught as she was pushed down to the ground.

Fragments of bone struck the spot where both she and Link once stood.

"Taki prepare yourself, this thing is after the shards." shouted Link.

Slowly the fragments started to rise and seemed to be gathering over a spherical shape in the sky.

The object then floated down to the ground and began to form into what appeared; a warrior made of bones and an eye in the center of it all.

Both of the warriors gaze upon the strange object in awe. It

Taki then began to unsheathe her weapons as she saw Link attack the thing with such animosity. All was for naught, as the thing kept deflecting his attacks. Link was thrown back by the thing, this was when Taki made her move. She began to land considerable blows that would have been death dealing if not for the monsters composure.

"_That's it!"_

"Link all we have to do is strike the eye..."

Link faced her to see why she had stalled. Only to look in horror as a spiky bone protruded from Taki's mid section. Without knowing she neared the edge and spoke what seemed to be her last words.

"Link, I l-l-love you." and with that she plunged over the cliff.

(Sorry for the cliffhanger.)

Next Chapter: **Goodbye Taki**


	5. Goodbye Taki

**Goodbye Taki**

_Comrades are found and lost_

The faint sound of a splash could be heard in the distance. Link then let out a feral moan; somewhat bestial. The air around him became thick with energy. His hair changed to an ash gray and dropped around his shoulders rather than its usual manner. His eyes changed to an ugly yellow that looked as if they could consume all, and his hands turned into claws. His hair began to move as the pace of the energy he was emitting strengthened.

"**AAAAARGH. You're going to pay!" **and with speed unparalleled he appeared right behind the monster and thrust his fist going right through the eye, never stopping until the blood and other liquids leaking out of it's eye began to run down and clot around his arm, all along with tears in his eyes. In ten seconds it was over, the mass of the creature dropped to the ground revealing four shards of metallic splendor.

Returning to his normal state Link picked up his fallen sword and ran off the cliff. Midway to the bottom he jammed his sword into the cliff wall slowing his descent until he reached the bottom safely. Running to the river he saw no trace of his companion except for the blood leading to the river. Dropping to his knees he started to break down crying, "What use is my journey if it leads to the destruction of my comrades?" His cries cut through the wind like a blade. He slumped over his blade in an effort to get up. Failing badly, he fell to the ground due to the wounds he acquired earlier. Closing his eyes a whisper left his lips "Goodbye...Taki..."

* * *

"_Run boy as fast as you can. You'll never defeat me." spoke the deep voice of his enemy. "I can try," as soon as the boy said this; a deep hollow voice could be heard laughing. The boy kept on running as the laughing became clearer. Making his way to the town center all grew quiet. A single re-dead could be seen in the distance in front of him exiting from the front gates. Looking to his left as well as his right he could see a horde of re-deads making their advancement on him._

_A smirk graced the boy's lips, taking out his shield and unsheathing his sword his smirk turned into a smile._

_Summing all the energy he could muster he was able to beat off the unbearable strain on his body; the immense army was put down at last. Shaking off the rotten remains that glittered his blade he ran to the gates leading to the castle finding them locked. He reached into his satchel and brought out his hookshot and aimed it at a pillar overhead, launching it he brought himself up towards the top of the gate and jumped down over the gate landing on the burgundy colored grass._

_The bodies of servants and guards littered the floor; maimed, decapitated and huddled near the entrance of the castle._

_The smell of decay was present in the air._

_Entering the castle he found a mass of dead bodies littering the floor. "Ahem." Looking up directly in front of him sitting on the throne was Gannon himself clutching the hair that belonged to some girl sprawled on the side of the chair. Desperately the girl was trying to cover herself with what little clothes she had on._

"_Monster!" growled Link_

"_What was that?" asked Gannon amused._

"_You raped her. How many more villagers will you harm?"_

"_Oh-no-no-no she is not a common villager Link. She was once one of the proud sages. The gods have made it apparent their abandonment of this realm. Listen Link, the gods, can you hear them? I thought not. I killed the others, but when I came across this one, I thought to myself, she'll make a good mistress. Apparently time away from being a sage has aged this one well if I might say so myself."_

"_Wha-..." his breath shallowed. He started to strain for breath, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. There laid a bloody and bruised young woman with bandages covering her upper torso and her waist. Staring right at him with her long hair covering one eye while the other one could be seen, a dull green it appeared. Chains tied her hands together, tying her to the ground. Her emotionless face bored deep into his soul and into his stomach threatening to disturb his bowels. _

"_Saria!"_

* * *

"SARIA!" yelled Link awakening. 

'A nightmare, no a memory.'

Peering around his surroundings he concluded that he was in some sort of shed. His tunic laid torn to pieces. If it wasn't for that tunic he might not even be alive right now. Vials littered the shelves. Weird mechanisms laid on top of a desk along with gears and other gadgets. Hearing faint footsteps become louder he feigned sleep. Peeking through his eyelashes he saw a young woman in weird short garbs tending to his wounds. Bringing a soft hand to his cheek she traced his cheekbones.

"What happened to you and your friend?" she asked to herself.

Upon saying this Link's eyes flew right open scaring the young woman.

"Where is she?" asked Link in a harsh tone.

"uh w-w-who..."

"The woman!"

"She-she left. Her injuries weren't that grave. She gives you her thanks in helping her. I told her that she was not well and needed to recover her strength but she insisted and disappeared." as shocking as this revelation was he couldn't be any happier that she survived.

Staring at the woman in front of him he concluded that she was no older than eighteen.

That was not the reason he kept staring, for her hand had wondered south of his face resting on his chin. Quickly she removed it and started to blush. She had long dark hair and a tinge of it was red. She had a well defined face and supple lips. Link took in her beauty as she was still perched over him. This gave him an ample view of her cleavage. Looking away blushing he stated, "Where am I?"

"Khol's Rivulet." she answered. "I gathered your shield and your satchel but the sword wouldn't budge from its place in the ground. You're lucky I was hunting in that part of the woods or I would have never stumbled upon you and your friend. Now you're going to have to let those wounds..." Link got up from his bedridden posture and took the blanket off revealing the many bandages that adorned his body.

"Hey take it easy. I said take it easy." she reiterated.

"You've lost too much blood!" she exclaimed.

"I have to finish this damnable journey of mine as soon as possible." replied Link getting up.

"Nonsense." replied the girl. She began to force him back into the bed but to no avail Link dodged her attempts and got up and walked over to his satchel that had been lying around with the gadgets and gizmos. He reached into his satchel and brought out a red vial placing it on the desk. He then began to pull apart the dressings that the girl had tried so hard to put on.

"Stop you'll injure yourself," she said but to no avail the wrappings came off.

Taking the vial in one hand, he opened it and drank its contents. The young woman was amazed as his wounds started to close.

"Wha..? How did you do that? That's amazing. What's in that? That could be a new revolutionary medical advancement. What herbs did you use to make the platelets clot like that. Brilliant!" she said only to hear the clatter of the door.

Much to her disappointment the boy was already out the door with his satchel in hand and his torn tunic over his body with the shield covering his sheathe.

Back-tracing the tracks in the mud he made his way to the rivulet where he had collapsed and made his way over to where his sword was piercing the earth.

"It's not going to budge mister," apparently she had followed him.

In one fluid motion he took the sword out of the ground and sheathed it with ease.

"What..how..did you do that?" asked woman.

Without answering her question Link walked away into the midst of the forest that surrounded him.

"You'll never find your way. These woods are dangerous to strangers. Let me help you," stated the woman.

"Thanks, but I know my way around forests. I grew up in them." Replied Link.

"These woods are not for the inexperienced," stated the woman.

Link just dusted her off and continued into the woods.

**TEN HOURS LATER**

Wiping the sweat from his face Link continued into the never-ending forest. It seemed to stretch for miles. He started a marking system cutting trees with distinct markings in order not to get lost.

**Link's POV **

I trudged on with my boots caked in mud. The markings didn't seem to help me much. It was as if I kept moving in circles. Trying different directions I kept on meeting my markers. Following a new path I felt as if I was making headway. I noticed the mud getting deeper and deeper until it was waist high. I knew something was the matter.

"Damn, quicksand," I muttered under my breath.

All this armor was sinking me down. Looking to my left I tried to reach for a branch and was able to grasp it with my hand. I pulled myself to the edge of the quicksand. All was going well until I heard a loud crunch. The damn branch snapped off and I felt myself sinking further into the sand. Hearing footsteps I looked to my left and saw the girl from earlier with a comical expression over her face.

"Help please," I begged.

"I thought you knew your way around forests," she responded.

"Just get me out."

"Not until you promise me something," she stated.

"What is it?"

"Help me find the blade and destroy it. I noticed you carried pieces of the sword. It brought destruction to my homeland. Have you noticed your satchel's weight. I can tell you're after it too."

_The shards_

"I can't do that. I'd be putting your life in danger."

"Then I guess I can't help you."

"Okay, Okay I-I-I-I promise," I replied with fear of sinking deeper into the sand.

Taking some rope from a satchel she wore on her hip she tied herself to the tree. Using the extra ten feet of rope she used for herself she trudged into the quicksand and gave me her hand.

"The name is Saya," she stated.

"Link," I replied.

**Later that day**

Looking in front of me I groaned in frustration. There prancing along was my guide, obviously indulged in her own little world. My mind began to drift to my days in Ordon. I was a child exploring the vast forest around our village.

_

* * *

I jumped over a log. Expecting my legs to hit solid ground, I tripped and fell over some lumpy object. Landing face first in the mud I heard a giggle coming from the lump. Looking over to it, I saw a girl dressed in weird clothes and green hair bawling in laughter at my predicament._

"_Who are you? You're not from the village are you?" I asked._

"_Did you hit your head it's me Saria? They must've sent you back in…" she stated before discontinuing. _

"_Are you…happy?" she asked in a serious tone._

"_What…?"_

* * *

I had later come to terms that the 'wise' sages kept on reverting me to my past and future to fix every little discrepancy the future held. Finishing the journey with the twilight and light realms I was able to lead a life of normalcy for a short time. I was promised by the sages that preparations for sending me to an earlier time in my life to live out my childhood would soon be complete. To my dismay that's when it happened. Disasters started to spread over Hyrule. I had learned that somehow Gannon escaped the void with the help of some shard that fell into the abyss. 

"What's the matter?" I was brought out of my reverie by a somewhat bright yet concerned voice.

I shrugged and said, "Nothing."

"It's getting dark soon. We're almost there, just another mile till the end of the forest. We should set up camp." She said

"Why, were almost there." I asked.

"The beasts of this forest lurk in the night."

Deciding not to press the issue any further I began to search for firewood.

**End of Link's POV**

"Where are you going?" asked Saya.

"To search for some firewood," He answered with a smile.

She smiled back and began to search her pack for a tent.

Upon collecting the kindling for the camp he reached for a piece of kindling and something unsuspecting happened, he was brought to his knees by a sickening pain in his head.

"**Quit dawdling and leave this wench. Kill her. Leave her for dead. Relinquish her of the other shard." **spoke a voice coming from nowhere.

Shaking his head he was able to distort the voice.

Returning to the campsite he was greeted by the very cheerful Saya and a somewhat small tent. Placing the kindling on the ground, he brought out his sword and picked up a rock from the ground. In a fast flick of his wrist he brought sparks to the kindling and started a somewhat decent fire.

_

* * *

The voice? _

_The shard._

_There's still a shard in my satchel._

* * *

Touching one of the pockets of the satchel Link could feel the shard through the fabric. In just that moment he could feel his thoughts take on a dark tone. He looked across the campfire and saw Saya seated on the ground fiddling with some of the kindling and noticed something he didn't notice before. Rising from the ground Link reached for his sword from his sheathe and stared at Saya. 

Upon hearing the sound of metal unsheathing Saya broke away from her reverie and searched for the intrusion. Finding the intrusion she stared at Link. His eyes seemed to be somewhat downcast. Noticing the smirk on his face she began to feel her face get very warm. Walking ever so slowly Link made his way over to her. Pointing his sword at her, she got frightened.

With his other hand, he reached out to her.

"Wha-what are you d-doing?!"

* * *

Link now treads a feeble line between good and evil.

What shall happen?

Will he give into his dark desires?

Find out on the next chapter: Unwanted Reunion

_Comrades are found and lost_


	6. Unwanted Reunion

**Unwanted Reunion**

_In more ways than one_

* * *

**Cast out thy beast that lies within**

* * *

Upon hearing the sound of metal Saya broke away from her reverie and searched for the intrusion. Finding the intrusion she stared at Link. His eyes seemed to be somewhat downcast. Noticing the smirk on his face she began to feel her face get very warm. Walking ever so slowly Link made his way over to her. Pointing his sword at her, she got frightened.

Withdrawing his sword he gave her an almost unseen gesture with his hand.

In a passing two seconds he appeared behind his victim, his hand resting on her shoulder while the other clutched his blade around her midsection. Surprised, she unknowingly pressed back into his chest. Amused, Link smirked.

Feeling an unease in the bottom of her stomach, she reveled in his touch 

**"Take her, use her, and throw her away," **spoke a voice coming from nowhere. 

He then shifted her into a more compromising position.

"Wha-what are you d-doing!" 

His hand then rested just above his victim's collarbone, the other held the sword just below her neck. His eyes bored deeply into hers.

**"Kill her, snuff out her life. Bask in her blood," **spoke the same voice.

"This has to stop Link." Stated Saya, tears apparent in her eyes.

"Stop pursuing me!" Stated Link. 

He could feel her pulse quicken as he made his demand clear. One tiny flick of his wrist and he could just end it. Not wanting to give in to the voice, he let her go.

Gasping very hard she began to clench the area around her neck. 

"Why did you do that? You could have ripped my throat." She whined.

"Shut up!" demanded Link.

"What is it?" stated Link.

"Xianghua."

A rather tall figure came out of the shadows making it's presence known. The figure clutched a large rod in his hand. He then stood by Xianghua.

"I can't afford to have you two people following me around." Stated Link.

Xianghua peered over to see Saya sitting in confusion. She then started to sigh to make it seem that his statement held no ground.

"We'll need to work together to destroy Soul Edge." Stated Kilik.

"I really don't need your help to relinquish the sword of it's life." Replied Link.

Moving from Kilik's side Xianghua made her way over to Link lacing her arms around his arm. Saya's frustration became apparent although unnoticed by the other three.

"Who are these people Link?" asked Saya with a firm hand clutching her crossbow.

"They're not to be trusted." Replied Link.

"Come on, Soul Edge is starting to incorporate followers," stated Kilik seemingly aggravated.

"I'll make it worth your while," whispered Xinaghua slumping a little over Link.

Feigning contemplation, Link gathered her arms and pushed her away. He could still remember the fear on her face.

"Don't test my patience." Stated Link.

Gathering his belongings, he directed his vision to Saya and stared directly into her eyes. He bowed shortly and extended his hand. Not even thinking, Saya grasped his hand firmly.

"Thank you." With this said Saya's expression changed. 

"What for?" She said standing up.

"For assisting me so far." Replied Link.

"Wait not so fast we made a deal." She whined.

"I will not be to blame for losing another friend to the blade," countered Link. 

_

* * *

_

Terrible screams wracked all through the chapel. Trying to see what was wrong with his friend, the young man touched his shoulder only to be gripped by a demonic arm. The young man was then hurled through the air, crashing against a pillar leaving an indent in the once beautiful masonry.

_"Stand up and fight."_

_"Link."_

* * *

Her eyes softened as she gazed upon the look in his eyes.

"I understand." Saya stated.

"I'll need the shards."

Somewhat reluctantly Saya gave up the shards. Grabbing them Link put them in his satchel. All of a sudden Link felt something embrace him. There was Saya with her arms wrapped around him. Awkwardly he reciprocated the action and withdrew from her arms.

Collecting his belongings Link began to walk towards the forest's edge paying no heed to Kilik and Xianghua.

"Be careful," spoke Saya one last time. 

It was not even ten meters till he left the camp that he started hearing jumbled footfalls.

"Stop playing around, his followers have already taken over the city Athens." Shouted the voice of Xianghua.

'His,' he wondered.

Link stopped all of a sudden. He then felt a tightening in his chest.

'_Athens'_

* * *

_Regaining some shred of humanity the monstrosity was able to speak, "You have to stop me! I can't control the growing darkness within me. Listen you have to stop me before I eventually reach Athens. There's someone I wish to protect._

_Clutching his forehead with a semi-demonic hand, as if he could banish the voice inside whispering sweet promises of redemption._

_"Finally, no more interruptions." Spoke the beast._

* * *

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he was brought out of his reverie.

"I-I-I,"

"Listen to us. A lot of people will die if we don't intervene. Come with us and help us. Together we can help them." Xianghua spoke out.

"Even if it was possible, three people hardly pose a threat against a battalion." Replied Link.

"We have allies back at our camp. Our numbers are few but their forces are untrained. It also seems that their main forces have moved on." Stated Kilik.

Not being able to say no Link left with them to check out their campsite. 

**

* * *

**

Later 

* * *

Four medium sized tents were huddled around a small fire. The trek over here had taken quite the while.

Link was somewhat surprised that the rivulet from earlier ran this far. 

Link could see one lone person sitting by the fire sharpening the edge of a sword. He was garbed in seemingly heavy armor. He appeared to be no older than Link. Brown hair adorned his head and gauze covered both of his arms. The massive sword he appeared to be holding was also wrapped in gauze. There was something strange about the sword he carried. 

Hearing a loud splash brought Link to look at the two bickering people a couple feet behind the lone warrior. There stood a water-drenched redhead along with a giggling girl.

"Why are you laughing?" spoke the redhead

"I'm sorry, the way you tripped and fell face first into the water was so…." She said discontinuing due to the fact of her inability to keep her composure.

Seeing Xianghua and Kilik make their advancement to the campsite Link was left with no other option. Tucking his ears into his cap, he treaded on.

Link stopped a few feet when Kilik and Xianghua went to converse with the redhead and the girl.

After they were finished the redhead looked at Link and scratched his head while the girl ran over to Link and stared up at him in confusion. Subtley was obviously not her strong suit.

She appeared to be gazing at him with intense eyes. Breaking eye contact with her Link felt nimble fingers touch both sides of his cap.

Figuring what she was doing Link took a step back. But to no avail, her fingers kept trained on that spot. Hearing her gasp lightly he pulled away from her.

When he made eye contact with her he found out he misread her action. The look on her face was one of pure delight. Turning away from her before the blush on his face became apparent, he took a moment to regain his composure. Finally regaining his composure he turned to the girl and stuck out his hand.

Surprised at a somewhat formal greeting the girl awkwardly took his hand in hers. A intense feeling of nostalgia hit her as soon as they made contact. Memories that weren't hers began to ravel around her mind.

* * *

_"Hold on, your walking to fast," said the taller figure._

_The youth in front of him slowed down to a trot. _

_"Come on the chapel is just five days from here," said the youth._

_"Such optimism," chuckled the youth's friend._

_"It would have been faster if we had left port at Athens," shouted the boy._

_Slightly perturbed the tall figure uttered a reply, "We would have run interference with bandits and..."_

_"Yeah, yeah I know that already." Replied the youth._

_The two then proceeded in the light of the sunset._

_

* * *

_

"Link," stated the figure before her.

_Brought out of her reverie she reciprocated the action._

_"Talim," replied the girl with a blush._

Talim felt a deep sense of confusion. Never before could she get such a vivid vision just by touching someone.

By now the other two approached him. The redhead came forth to greet him followed by the stoic warrior.

"Yunsung," stated the redhead.

"Orion," said the stoic warrior with his weapon on-hand.

"Hey what are…" discontinued the redhead.

"Demon," snarled the once silent warrior.

With this said the redhead got into a fighting stance unsheathing a saber from the ground. Orion took his sword and pointed it at Link, the gauze on it unraveled and seemed to be moving in the air on its own accord.

"Wait," cried the girl known as Talim.

Left with little choice, Link gripped the hilt of his blade. He could feel the energy from the shards he carried emanate their presence. It was intoxicating. 

Keeping his sword pointed at Link, Orion turned his head towards the redhead.

"Stay out of my way," demanded Orion.

Smirking, Link let go of the hilt and shifted into a fighting stance.

"You take me for a novice," shouted Orion shifting his sword towards Link's general direction.

Orion then took the sword with both hands and disappeared. Grinning, Link sidestepped just before Orion's blade sliced through the air missing Link entirely. Staring at the ground he gazed at charred pieces of earth.

'What?'

"Enough," shouted Xianghua.

Blue eyes battled crimson ones as Link and Orion faced off.

Kilik ran forth and was able to restrain Orion from taking another swipe at Link. Dark clouds started to loom over the horizon.

"What are you doing? Stop the demon." Cried Orion.

Struggling, Orion tried to free himself all the while tears streamed down his face.

"We have to stop him! We have to stop him before he kills someone. Before he kills someone's loved ones." Shouted the boy. The sword he held had dropped in the chaos.

Obviously aware of how distraught the boy became, all the determination drained within Link as so did Soul Edges influence. Flailing wildly Orion tried to break free from Kilik's arms.

"It is due to the influence of Soul Edge," yelled Xianghua obviously aware of her desperate lie. 

The boy was finally subdued as he was fed this piece of information. His eyes never wavered from Link's as he finally shrugged off Kilik and entered his tent. Just then Link heard the redhead's saber thrust into the ground.

"I actually thought Orion was going to kill you. I should've known that Soul Edge's influence could be capable of something like that." Stated Yunsung.

Ignoring Yunsung's comment Link looked up to the sky. The clouds had dispersed in the youth's absence.

'What's going on?'

**

* * *

**

Elsewhere 

* * *

The boy clutched his sword, seemingly lost in his reflection. His eyes were reddened from crying.

"I can't afford to let my emotions affect my judgment ever again," whispered the boy.

Hearing footfalls the boy let the sword fall onto the cot he was sitting on. The boy could tell who the intruder was by the faint echo of her footsteps. He then felt a small hand clutch the cloth around his shoulder.

"I'm ok," he whispered as if trying to convince himself.

"Everyone makes mistakes," counseled Talim while massaging the area around his shoulder.

"The problem is, I don't." stated Orion trying to regain the bravado in his voice. 

Feeling a presence near him he looked to his side to see Talim sitting next to him with her hand still on his shoulder. Noticing his stare Talim smiled somewhat shyly.

**

* * *

**

Elsewhere 

* * *

Link sat in a tree gazing at the stars that littered the sky. After countless protests from Kilik and Xianghua he resigned to sleep in the tree. This was much better than sleeping in a tent separated from the stars. Gathering news from Kilik he surmised that they'll be arriving at Athens tomorrow night. It was kind of ironic to know that will all my traveling across this land I had manage to wind up not but a few miles from Athens. It was as if fate wielded it as it had my life.

'I guess I should go now' 

Jumping down from the tree he walked to the location that Xianghua had directed him to. 

'I wonder what they want,' thought Link.

"This is where they said they were going to be," stated Link to himself.

Looking to the ground he saw lit candles placed in a circle. 

"We will start the purification," uttered Kilik stepping out of the shadows.

"We've noticed your aura has been affected drastically from the last time we saw you," stated Xiangua coming out of the shadows.

"My aura?" questioned Link.

"Every soul emits an energy only few individuals can see," answered Kilik.

"By completing the purification process your soul will be removed of the shards damaging presence," stated Kilik.

"Temporarily," added Xianghua.

**

* * *

**

Link's POV 

* * *

Just then I remembered the voice.

'**Bask in her blood'**

At that time I dismissed the voice as my tired subconscious mind. I didn't realize what it belonged to till now.

_'Finally, no more interruptions'_

The voice belonged to Soul Edge, but how?

_'The shards'_

My resolve grew tenfold as I answered her.

"I'll do it."

"But.." replied Xianghua before being interrupted by Kilik's arm on her shoulder.

"There's a possibility that you'll die." Stated Kilik.

I felt my hand form a fist as if on its own accord.

"There's no turning back," I said with everything I had.

"Ok then. Step in the circle and Kilik will begin the process," spoke Xianghua.

Stepping into the circle I saw Kilik move over in front of me just outside the circle. Clutching his rod in his hand he sat down in a crossed legged position and began chanting strange words. A somewhat familiar blue light engulfed my entire being. Just then I felt a splitting headache that made me fall to my knees.

"Stop it Kilik, its killing him," shouted Xianghua.

I could feel the dark energy leaving my body. I then made a motion to Kilik not to desist in the purification. My body began to feel lighter, as if a burden was being lifted from my shoulders. The light around me then began to dimmer. Feeling the loss of Soul Edge's influence I felt warm, safe, and somewhat relieved of Soul Edge's absence. 

**

* * *

**

Cast out thy beast that lies within. 

* * *

'Yet, why were tears leaking in succession from my eyes?' 

Feeling a tap on my shoulder coming from behind, my eyes bulged in their sockets.

'It couldn't be!'

"**Hello Link, destined hero of time," **spoke a smug chilling voice.

"Sh-." 

"**Link, I thought I said you could call me…"**

"Auron!"

"What the hell?" shouted Xianghua as she noticed the figure with similarities that resembled Link. 

Fully turning around I found my footing and took a jab at Auron. Easily dodging my attacks, he countered and gripped my throat. I was suspended in the air by his hands threatening to choke the life out of me. The smell of morbid and decay filled my nostrils. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Xianghua tending to Kilik. I guess when the light began to dimmer he lost himself to unconsciousness, due to exhaustion.

I was starting to lose consciousness; it was then that I heard the scraping of metal against earth. Forcing my eyelids to open I gazed over my soon to be executioner. There stood Orion with his sword in one hand behind Auron, the tip of his sword pressing into his back.

With that Auron disappeared into a puff of smoke leaving me to hit the ground clutching my neck all the while. Scanning the battlefield I came across Orion who looked franticly for his opponent. Then there were puffs of smoke traveling across the trees in the distance, making their advancement toward us. 

Taking physical form right in front of Orion the shadowed creature lunged at him with his claw-like hands. Orion smirked at the fool's mistake. His blade then started to come alive oozing a strange energy.

**

* * *

**

One smirk deserved another one. 

* * *

To Orion's horror his sword turned to that of a rusted black.

"It's not gonna be that easy, scum," stated Orion as his sword seemed to be pulsing with some sort of lightning. 

Orion's blade seemed back to its old self. Just then Orion released an enormous amount of energy as he delivered a cutting slash to the creature's torso. Never seeing my shadow in this much pain I was surprised as he let out a feral growl of pain. Disappearing he made a final statement.

"**Just remember Link, one of us will die."**

Getting up from my position I made my way to get my fallen sword when all of a sudden Kilik spoke out.

"Leave it be, by the sound of it he'll eventually come to us."

Grinding my teeth I new his advise was sound.

It came to my attention that my hand was in a fist drawing my own blood, as my determination to rid the world of Soul Edge gained a companion quest.

'Yes, indeed, one of us will die.'

I looked to my left to see Orion stop in his procession to his tent to utter, "we're even."

My gaze then traveled to Kilik to see him in deep contemplation.

**End Link's POV**

'What evil have I unleashed?' thought Kilik.

"Rest up Link we leave for Athens tomorrow." Spoke Kilik at last.

Finally gathering my thoughts I remembered something from earlier.

"Earlier when you were referring to 'his' forces, who did you mean?" 

Looking at me as if I had gone mad Xianghua spoke for him.

**"The Azure Nightmare!"**

* * *

**da..da...daaa**

Stay tuned for the next chapter: Another Side, Another Story

Sorry for taking so long to update this chapter.

I'm going to have to bump this next chapter to an m rating due to gore.

Will good prevail?

I doubt it.


End file.
